Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots
|Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer online (Server jedoch seit 12.06.2012 heruntergefahren) |Medien = Blu-Ray-Disc |USK= 18 |PEGI= 18 |ESRB= M |CERO= D |ACB= MA15 |Vorgänger = Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops |Nachfolger = Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker}} Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots ist ein ausschließlich für die PlayStation 3 erschienenes Spiel. Es ist der Nachfolger von Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops und der Vorgänger von Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Es spielt 5 Jahre nach dem zweiten Teil von Metal Gear Solid 2 und 4 Jahre vor Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Seit dem 06.08.2012 kann ein Patch aus dem PSN heruntergeladen werden, welches die Komplettinstallation des Spiels auf der PlayStation 3 ermöglicht und dem Spiel Trophäen hinzufügt. In einer später erschienen Spezialversion von Metal Gear Solid 4 ist das Patch bereits enthalten. Eine Übersicht über die Trophäen findet sich hier. Handlung Das Spiel beginnt damit, dass der sichtlich gealterte Solid Snake, Protagonist von Metal Gear Solid, zusammen mit Milizsoldaten in eine Stadt im Mittleren Osten fährt. Dort werden sie von privaten Militärfirmen (PMCs, Private Military Companies) angegriffen. Snake dringt weiter in die Stadt vor mit dem Ziel, seine Informanten zu treffen. Dazu nutzt er die Kampfhandlungen zwischen Milizen und PMCs, um unbemerkt voran zu kommen. Er durchquert ein Milizhaus und trifft auf Drebin, einen Waffenhändler und "Waffenwäscher", der es Snake von da an ermöglicht, auch Waffen zu nutzen, die auf bestimmte Nutzer geprägt wurden. Schließlich trifft Snake in einem großen Gebäude auf seine Informanten, der PMC-Überwachungstruppe Rat Patrol Team 01 (RAT PT 01). Die Anführerin ist Meryl Silverburgh, Snakes Weggefährtin in Metal Gear Solid. Snake erfährt den Aufenthaltsort von Liquid Ocelot, wegen dem er in den Mittleren Osten gekommen ist. Mitten im Gespräch werden Snake und das Team von Liquids Spezialeinheit angegriffen, aber sie können sich durch den Keller des Gebäudes in Sicherheit bringen. Snake trennt sich von der Rat Patrol und macht sich auf den Weg zu Liquids Camp. Umgeben von Gefechten dringt Snake weiter vor und erreicht schließlich das Camp. Jedoch verhalten sich plötzlich alle anwesenden PMCs sowie die Rat Patrol und Snake seltsam. Dadurch entkommt Liquid und Snake verlässt den Mittleren Osten. Aufgrund eines Tipps begibt sich Snake daraufhin nach Südamerika, um die Medizinerin Naomi Hunter vor Liquid zu retten. Dabei erhält er Hilfe von einem Unbekannten, der sich als Raiden, Protagonist von Metal Gear Solid 2, entpuppt. Von einer Villa aus erreicht Snake über einen Geheimgang den Ort, an dem Naomi gefangen gehalten wird. Sie untersucht ihn und erklärt, dass seine schnelle Alterung daher kommt, dass er ein Klon von Big Boss, dem "größten Soldaten des 20. Jahrhunderts", ist und quasi so "programmiert" wurde. Plötzlich wird Naomi von Soldaten entführt und Snake muss Laughing Octopus, die Anführerin von einer von Liquids PMCs, bekämpfen. Nach seinem Sieg verfolgt er die Entführer und holt sie schließlich auf einem Hubschrauberlandeplatz ein. Mit Drebins Hilfe gelingt es Snake, Naomi zurückzuholen. Erneut überkommt Snake und die PMCs so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, welches Snake jedoch durch eine von Naomi überreichte Spritze überwinden kann. Mit Drebins Wagen erreichen sie den Landeplatz ihres Rettungshubschraubers, jedoch müssen sie sich zusammen mit Raiden, der plötzlich auftaucht, mehrerer PMC-Roboter erwehren. Am Ende gelingt ihnen die Flucht, allerdings wird Raiden schwer verletzt. Von Naomi und Raiden erfährt Snake, dass die Anführerin einer Widerstandsbewegung namens Big Mama in Osteuropa die Überreste von Big Boss, hinter denen auch Liquid her ist, besitzt. Snake macht sich auf den Weg und findet sie. Sie stellt sich als EVA, eine Weggefährtin von Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3) und Leihmutter von Solid Snake, heraus. Sie erklärt Snake die Hintergründe des Zerwürfnisses zwischen Zero und Big Boss und die Wahrheit über die Patriots, eine Organisation, die insgeheim die USA kontrolliert. Da sie zwischenzeitlich von Liquids Spähern entdeckt werden, begeben sie sich auf die Flucht. Dabei werden sie von Raging Raven, einer weiteren PMC-Anführerin, attackiert und EVA am Ende schwer verletzt. Snake gelingt es, Raven zu bezwingen und er und EVA begeben sich zum Fluss der Stadt. Dort wartet allerdings schon Liquid auf sie und nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Snake übernimmt Liquid die Kontrolle über das Programm SOP, welches Soldaten und deren Waffen kontrolliert. Dadurch ist es nur noch sehr wenigen möglich, Schusswaffen zu benutzen. In dem folgenden Massaker erleidet Snake Verbrennungen im Gesicht und EVA stirbt. Wegen einer ausspionierten Info begibt sich Snake nach Shadow Moses, vor 9 Jahren der Schauplatz von Metal Gear Solid, um den Kampf gegen Liquids Plan, die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen, fortzuführen. Im Lager für nukleare Sprengköpfe schaltet Snake in Otacons altem Labor teilweise den Strom wieder ein, wodurch er das Schneefeld erreichen kann. Dort jedoch lauert ihm Crying Wolf, ebenfalls eine PMC-Anführerin, auf. Nach seinem Sieg begibt sich Snake in den unterirdischen Panzerhangar. Er findet Metal Gear Rex in der großen Halle darüber, wo er Rex vor 9 Jahren bezwang. Allerdings wartet bereits der vampirartig anmutende Vamp auf ihn. Nach dem Kampf stößt Raiden hinzu und bekämpft Vamp, während Snake explodierende Roboter abwehrt, die Rex zerstören wollen. Mit dem Metal Gear als Fluchtfahrzeug verlassen sie die Anlage. Draußen stellt sich ihnen Liquid in seinem Metal Gear Ray entgegen, wobei letzterer durch den Kampf zerstört wird. Danach versucht Liquid mit seinem Schiff Snake zu vernichten, welcher jedoch durch Raiden gerade so gerettet wird. In einem letzten Versuch, Liquids Plan zu stoppen, entern Snake, Meryl und Johnny, ein Rat Patrol Mitglied, Liquids Schiff. Im Kontrollraum wird Snake von Screaming Mantis, der letzten der PMC-Anführerinnen, angegriffen. Nach seinem Sieg eilt er weiter, während ihm Meryl und Johnny den Rücken vor anstürmenden PMCs freihalten. Wenig später erhält Snake noch von dem schwer verwundeten Raiden Rückendeckung. Snake überwindet einen Flur voller Mikrowellenstrahlen und erreicht sein Ziel, den Computerkontrollraum des Schiffes. Er lädt sein Programm hoch, das SOP-Programm wird zerstört und Snake wird ohnmächtig. Er erwacht auf dem höchsten Punkt des Schiffes und bekämpft Liquid Ocelot in einem finalen Faustkampf. Letztendlich stirbt Ocelot an einem von FOXDIE verursachten Herzinfarkt. Im Abspann heiraten Meryl und Johnny und Snake trifft auf einem Friedhof Big Boss. Dieser tötet Zero, erklärt Snake, dass dieser jetzt endlich frei ist und stirbt schließlich ebenfalls an FOXDIE. Gameplay Der Spieler steuert den ehemaligen Agenten Old Snake und versucht bei der Erfüllung seiner Mission möglichst ungesehen zu bleiben. Dafür stehen verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung. So besitzt Snake einen Tarnanzug, der sein Aussehen der Umgebung anpassen kann. Abhängig von der angenommenen Färbung und der jeweiligen Umgebung steigt oder fällt der Tarnindex. Dieser wird in der oberen rechten Bildschirmecke angezeigt und gibt an, wie gut sich Snake vor gegnerischen Soldaten versteckt. Neben der normalen Gesundheitsanzeige gibt es noch die Psyche-Leiste, die in Stresssituationen, vor allem häufige Feindkontakte und extreme Wetterbedingungen, abnimmt. Die Psyche beeinflusst unter anderem die Wiederherstellung von Lebensenergie und das Zittern der Hände beim Zielen und kann durch Ruhe und Schatten wiederhergestellt werden. Wie schon in in den Vorgängern gibt es auch in diesem Spiel wieder sowohl tödliche als auch nichttödliche Waffen. Zu den tödlichen Waffen zählen unter anderem Maschinengewehre, Schrotflinten und Scharfschützengewehre. Nichttödlich sind beispielsweise die Betäubungspistole, Schlafgasminen und Betäubungsgranaten. Zusätzlich beherrscht Snake noch den Nahkampf, bei dem er einen Gegner beispielsweise bewusstlos schlagen, als menschlichen Schild benutzen oder ihm die Kehle aufschlitzen kann. Charaktere und Begriffe Der Spieler steuert nur Old Snake und ist die meiste Zeit über allein, tritt aber mit den anderen Charakteren persönlich oder über CODEC, einem fortschrittlichen Kommunikationsgerät, in Kontakt. Charaktere *'Old Snake': Eigentlich Solid Snake, der jedoch aus unerfindlichen Gründen sehr schnell altert. Er ist versiert im Umgang mit verschiedenen Waffensystemen, beherrscht aber auch Nahkampftechniken. *Dr. Hal Emmerich ("Otacon"): Ein technisches Genie und Snakes langjähriger Weggefährte. Zusammen sind sie auf der Jagd nach Liquid Ocelot, um die Bedrohung, die dieser darstellt, auszuschalten. *'Sunny': Ein junges Mädchen, das bei Snake und Otacon lebt. Da sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens an Bord eines Flugzeugs verbrachte, ist sie eher schüchtern, kann dafür ausgezeichnet mit Computern umgehen. *'Raiden': Ein ehemaliger Agent, der mit Sunny, Otacon und Snake befreundet ist. Sein Körper wurde so verändert, dass er jetzt einem Cyborg-Ninja gleicht, wodurch auch seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten zunahmen. *'Oberst Roy Campbell': Snakes ehemaliger Vorgesetzter. Er versorgt Snake mit Informationen und unterstützt ihn auf seiner Mission. *'Big Mama' (EVA): Die Anführerin einer Widerstandsgruppe in Osteuropa. Sie half Raiden, als er Sunny retten wollte und sie scheint viel über die Patriots zu wissen. *'Rat Patrol Team 01': Ein Team, das Liquid Ocelots Aktivitäten überwachen soll. Es besteht aus Meryl (Campbells Tochter), Johnny (genannt Akiba), Ed und Jonathan. *'Rosemary': Eine Psychologin und Raidens ehemalige Verlobte. Sie ist mit Campbell verheiratet, hat einen Sohn und unterstützt Snake über Funk. *'Dr. Naomi Hunter': Eine Medizinerin, die für Liquid Ocelot arbeitet. Snake sucht nach ihr, da er sich Informationen zu seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand erhofft. *'Drebin 893': Ein umtriebiger Waffenhändler. Er kann gesperrte Waffen benutzbar machen und scheint mehr über die Vorgänge in der Welt zu wissen als er preisgibt. *'Liquid Ocelot': Solid Snakes Erzfeind. Er ist der Anführer der weltgrößten privaten Militärfirma und plant die Übernahme der Weltherrschaft. *'Vamp': Ein Messerkünstler mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Er arbeitet für Liquid Ocelot und scheint unsterblich zu sein. *'B&B-Einheit': Eine Spezialeinheit bestehend aus den vier Mitgliedern Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Crying Wolf und Screaming Mantis. Ihr Ziel ist es, Solid Snake zu töten. Begriffe *'Patriots': Eine geheime Organisation, die die wahren Herrscher der USA sind. Sie haben bereits die Schlachtfelder unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht und streben nun die absolute Kontrolle an. *'FOXDIE': Ein künstlicher Virus, der nur ganz bestimmte Personen befällt und tötet. Er zirkuliert seit Jahren in Snake und verliert langsam die Fähigkeit, Ziele genau zu erkennen. Bilder und Videos 670px|center|thumb|Die Charaktere aus Metal Gear Solid 4 670px|center Einzelnachweise en:Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Metal Gear Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Konami